Ben Pemberton
Ben Pemberton '''is Mickey's nephew. He is the youngest child of the Pembertons. His older sister is Sabrina, and his older brother is Chip. He made his series début in the Pilot. He is portrayed by Jack Stanton. Biography Pilot Ben first appears when he tells his mother that he has a bloody nose, and Alba takes him to clean him up. This scene reveals that Ben and Alba speak Spanish to each other. He appears later in the episode worried about his mother and father's arrest. When Mickey passes out from being drunk (after the second commercial break), Ben stares at her, wondering if she's dead. He makes a larger role when Mickey drops the kids off, saying that he misses his parents. Mickey decides to let him have a day off, and they walk in the park, where Ben questions many things Mickey does or says, due to him being young and not understanding things such as Economy, the definition of hungover, etc. When Ben reveals to Mickey that he has a Black Card, they go on a shopping spree and buy clothes. At the last segment of the episode, he's shown to have an allergic reaction to ice cream, which he has. When Liz starts to become angry at Mickey for spoiling her casserole, she sees Ben with the allergic reaction, and she accuses Mickey of doing it to him. At the end of the episode, he's shown eating dinner at the table, with red marks on his face due to the allergic reaction. The Grandparents Ben is firstly shown eating at a Hibachi restaurant. When Pedro tries to throw a shrimp into Sabrina's mouth, she dodges, saying that she doesn't want hepatitis, following with Ben saying he wants hepatitis, obviously not understanding the definition of it. Chip says that if Ben licks the grill, he will give him $1000. Right before the restaurant scene ends, Ben licks the grill, following with him screaming. When the scene switches back to the Pemberton Mansion, Mickey states that Ben has burned off all of his taste buds. Ben is shown with a large teeth retractor, forcing his mouth open, which causes him to drool. Ben makes a smaller role when the grandparents arrive. While his grandmother is in control, she says that he's is the only one with manners out of the whole family. The Buffer Ben is shown to be annoyed by Kai and Sabrina constantly making the bed creak. When Mickey says that her birth control pills "can make anyone what they want to be", Ben decides to ransack them and replace them with other pills. Ben strongly believes in Mickey's words, so he'd constantly take the pills. However, the pills cause mood swings, so he starts to become angry at Mickey and Alba because he thinks that they think that his drawings are bad. At the end of the episode, he confesses that he took Mickey's pills. The Balloon Ben is first mentioned in Dr. Frenkel's Office. Dr. Frenkel says that Ben can digest anything, as long as it passes through his whole body and out. Later in the episode, Mickey and Sabrina think Ben's sad, so they tell him that it's his birthday. Ben asks how old he is, not knowing his age, and Mickey makes up the age 7, albeit not knowing his real age. Sabrina and Chip throw him a giant party in the backyard. However, Mickey becomes annoyed because Jimmy booked a clown for his birthday party. They then realize Ben is sitting alone, trying to digest something. Chip and Sabrina decide to get him a pony. When Mickey and the others find Sully unconscious in the bathtub, they think Ben is digesting Sully's "bad balloon", which is supposed to pop upon contact. They take him to the kitchen, and Mickey tries to trigger Ben's gag reflex by sticking her whole hand in his mouth, to the disgust of Chip and Sabrina but doesn't succeed, Jimmy comes in with a drink, used to make Ben get drunk and puke out the bad balloon. However, Mickey doesn't let him. At the end of the episode, Chip successfully brings the pony to the backyard, which excites Ben The Wolf Ben announces Yulia's arrival to the Pemberton Mansion, which surprises Mickey. Later, Ben attends dinner. Kai and Yulia both attend as well. '''More Coming Soon! Description Ben is a part of the Pembertons and the youngest of them. He makes his Debut in Pilot, when he gets a cut, and Poodle sends Alba to "patch him up". In almost every episode, something unusual happens to him, such as watching several horror films in The Master, being shown to be able to digest anything in The Balloon, etc. In The New Girl, he's shown to be possibly bisexual. Appearance Ben, like the other characters, wears a variety of clothes, mostly small, child-themed clothes. Physical features include green eyes, short light brown hair, and a gap in between his teeth. Personality Ben is usually naive but loving. In The Baggage, he unintentionally keeps unintentionally killing his pet rabbits, with Alba constantly replacing them with lookalikes. He is caring for his family, and loves them, which, however, can make him be easily tricked by them, which also may prove that he's gullible. Trivia * Ben has no gag reflex. * Ben is able to digest anything, as shown in The Balloon.. * In The Balloon, he reveals that he doesn't know how old he is, so the family agrees that he's 7. * In The Grandparents, he burned off his own taste buds on a grill * He has asthma. * He is lactose intollerant. * He is the youngest of the Pimberton children. * In The Mess, Sabrina and Chip reveal to him that they had another brother Elliott who they got rid of * In The Visit, He gets a tattoo on his back from Dominic as part of a price for Christopher being protected in prison (this tattoo is later seen in other episodes whenever Ben is shirtless or wearing loose fitting tops). Gallery Pembertons Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters